Chances
by Piper Halliwell1
Summary: The Charmed Ones have a chance to get some much needed rest, until they find out they must protect sisters from a demon and warlock working together!


Disclaimer: Characters owned by Spelling Entertainment and The WB Network. All other characters are owned by me. In this fan fiction the baby doesn't exist yet. As if the Angel hadn't told them about the pregnancy. They vanquished Cole for good at the end of season 5.  
  
Chances  
  
The Charmed Ones had been demon for a whole two months. Something this rare they took advantage of. Piper and Leo talked about getting away for a few days. Phoebe was asked to appear on The View for Advice week, in New York, and Paige wanted to spend some quality time with her friend Glenn.  
  
On the morning Leo and Piper were to leave, he was summoned. Piper wasn't happy, but figured they'd be able to go a little later. She headed down stairs to the kitchen, where Phoebe had been booking flights to New York.  
  
"Hey Pheebs," as Piper was walking passed Phoebe to get some coffee, that Phoebe had made.  
  
"Hey," Phoebe looked up at Piper, who had been walking by her. "I thought you and Leo were leaving."  
  
"We were.Are still. It's just that the elders called him last minute."  
  
"You don't think there's." Phoebe trailed off hoping that it wouldn't come to that.  
  
"No! Don't think that way. Leo and I will never get away!"  
  
Piper poured the coffee into a cup, she grabbed out of the cupboard. She turned around just in time to see Paige walking into the kitchen.  
  
"You're still here?" Paige asked in a joking manor.  
  
"Yeah, Leo was called away," Piper told Paige and then took a drink of the coffee.  
  
"Remind me to never let you make COFFEE," Piper sarcastically as was scrunching up her face in disgust.  
  
"Hey," Phoebe replied to her sister's sarcasm.  
  
Paige sat next to Phoebe and chuckled. Paige quickly changed the subject, "It's so cool you're gonna be on TV! Especially when it's The View."  
  
"Oooh, I know! Especially when Barbara is gonna be on."  
  
"Pheebs, I'm so proud," Piper gushed as she poured the coffee in her sink. "Prue would have been so proud."  
  
"Thanks," Phoebe began. "Barbara would have made her cry anyway."  
  
The room suddenly was silent for the next few minutes. It was rare when they talked about Prue. Piper and Phoebe missed her so much; it was too hard to speak of her. Paige didn't get to know who Prue was, but understood, when they were ready to talk, they would. Leo orbed in front of Piper.  
  
"Hey honey," Piper says with a grin on her face, as she was happy to see her husband.  
  
Leo kissed her quickly and passionately, not wanting to leave her site again. A few minutes later he broke the kiss so that they could breath. When he caught his breath, he didn't realize he had an audience. Embarrassed, Leo quickly changed the subject.  
  
"So, Paige," Leo began."  
  
Phoebe and Paige giggled like school girls.  
  
"Leave my husband alone," Piper teased.  
  
"Are you ready for another assignment?" Leo asked knowing full well that the mood would change quickly.  
  
"Really??" Paige asked with a big smile.  
  
"Yep," Leo shook his head.  
  
"You bet'cha, I'm ready," she replied excitedly.  
  
"Good," he said still smiling. "You're new assignment is to help a young girl in her 20's. She recently came into her power, much likes you and your sisters did. You will guide her.help her really. Help her understand the power that she has."  
  
"Sounds good," Paige declared.  
  
"Paige, this is wonderful," Piper congratulated her.  
  
"I'm really glad you're embracing your whitelighter side, honey," Phoebe told Paige giving her a hug.  
  
"At any rate, here's her file," as Leo handed it to Paige.  
  
"I didn't know you had files up there," Paige joked as she looked over the file.  
  
"Usually we don't, it's just that you're new and you needed all the facts right away," Leo stated.  
  
"When do I get the hand book?" as she set it on the table, not realizing she'd forget it.  
  
"Aah, you don't need one, you've got me," Leo says supportively.  
  
Paige smiled at her brother-in-law as she stood up. She went over and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
"Well, I suppose, I better get going," she says orbing out.  
  
"Bye," Piper and Phoebe said in unison.  
  
Piper looked at Leo. She wanted to go. He could tell she was in a hurry. He wanted to be with her so badly, he couldn't wait either.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's leave," Piper says as if Phoebe wasn't in her in the room.  
  
Piper and Leo orb off to far off places.  
  
"Have fun," Phoebe told her sister and her brother-in-law wanting what they have.  
  
A tear trickled down her face. She missed having someone in her life that she could trust, as much as Piper and Leo trust each other. Not to mention they were so in love. Almost like they were newlyweds still, after being married for 2 year. They couldn't keep their hands off each other sometimes, she joked to herself. Phoebe wanted that so bad. Ever since Cole died, she worked nonstop, trying to forget about him. It hurt too much to even think about. She so desperately wanted to move on to find the kind of happiness her sister has found.  
  
Phoebe shook her head of the thoughts that run in her mind, and quickly returned to itinerary her assistant sent her. She was ready to getaway for a few days. If anything went wrong, she was an orb away with either Paige or Leo's help, but she didn't really want to disturb Piper and Leo. They deserved their happiness.  
**** Paige orbed to her charges home, knocked on the door to be polite.  
  
"What the hell do you what?" The young girl sneered from the other side of the door.  
  
"Jeez," I thought this would be easier than Sam," She joked.  
  
A serious tone came over Paige, "I'm Paige, could you just open the door, and I will be able to help you!"  
  
"How do I know you're not a Jehovah Witness or some person selling me shit?  
  
"You don't, but just trust me."  
  
Paige heard the locks being unlocked from the other side of the door, and the door swung open.  
  
"Yeah, so tell me, who the hell you are?" The young women motioned for Paige to come into her home.  
  
As Paige walked by she looked the girl over, noticing her composure. This girl reminded her of herself at that age. One word that shot through her mind was REBELLIOUS!  
  
The young woman looked Paige over as well. Her impression of Paige was a good one. She could tell that Paige has done a lot of good in her life. Paige had that ora about her. The young girl relaxed some, but still had her guard up, now that she had a handle on her new powers, she didn't know what kind of EVIL would be lurking at the door. The girl shut the door once Paige was inside.  
  
"So, tell me, why you're here," she asked again not so moody.  
  
"As I've said before, I'm Paige.There is no real way to say this, but I'm gonna come out and say it.I probably shouldn't be saying this anyway, they'll probably take away more of my cases."  
  
"Say what?" What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I know about your powers," Paige blurted out.  
  
"What? I have no powers.you're mistaken," the girl denied what Paige was saying.  
  
Paige forgot the girls file on the able at home, so she didn't know what the girl could do. She even forgot the girls name as well. It wasn't like Paige to forget, but she figures with all the excitement that's probably why she forgot.  
  
Man, I'm starting off really badly today, she thought.  
  
"Ok, so I forgot your file with all your information." but Paige was interrupted by the girl.  
  
"Ok, so use your powers to get it," she told Paige.  
  
"Well, I could orb home, grab it, and orb back, but the chances you'd still be here, would be slim!"  
  
"How is it you know so much about me and you forgot the file?"  
  
Paige looked at her with a look of Oh come on.  
  
"Honey, I used to be you. I was a rebellious teen in high school. Thought that I knew everything, upset a lot of people. I didn't have a clue, until after my parents were killed in a car accident.I had to take care of myself after that. Put myself through college and I became a social worker. I straighten myself out."  
  
The girl just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look, I don't have to be here to help, but I am."  
  
"Alright," she said hoping it would get Paige out of there.  
  
Finally, she thought taking a deep breath.  
  
"Can we sit down?"  
  
"Oh sure," the girl showed Paige to the living room.  
  
Paige sat down on the couch and the young girl sat in a chair across from Paige, and she placed her feet up on the coffee table.  
  
"So, what kind of powers do you have," the girl asked.  
  
"Where not here for me.First thing's first, you could at least tell me your name!"  
  
"Names Faith, but my friends call.called me Flash, before the powers."  
  
"Ok, Flash, have you learned what your powers are?"  
  
"No, I haven't," Flash explained a bit more at ease with Paige. "A relative died and the next thing I know, I've received these powers. I never asked for them and I don't want them either."  
  
"I understand that. When my oldest sister Prue died, I found out I was a witch and a whitelighter to boot. I thought I was evil, but my sisters Phoebe and Piper helped me see that I wasn't.What I'm trying to say is, these powers are a gift and we learn to use them for good."  
  
"Whitelighter?"  
  
"Yeah, like a guardian angel."  
  
"Is that even possible?"  
  
"Um, well, it just happened. We don't really know for sure how it happened," Paige chuckled. "As I was saying, I inherited my sister's power of telekinesis. After awhile I got to know my sisters and we became The Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches the world is ever known."  
  
"How long ago was this?"  
  
"About two years ago," Paige began. "It took me awhile, but I've mastered my powers, and they are growing all the time."  
  
Flash was feeling more open with Paige, but was still afraid to use her powers. She was afraid to touch anyone. Afraid of what she might feel or what it may do to her.  
  
"So tell me about your power," Flash asked her.  
  
"My powers are bit more complicated. I'll have to show you, if you show me yours first."  
  
"I.I.I.can't," Flash stammered.  
  
"Is it you don't know how to or are afraid to?"  
  
"A little of both, I guess."  
  
How can I get this girl to trust me, Paige wondered.  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of, you can trust me."  
  
Flash rose to her feet and began pacing back and forth. Paige sat back and waited to see what Paige would do. She really didn't know what to do. A few minutes later, the young girl sat next to Paige. Paige didn't know what to expect from this girl. She was a ball of questions.  
  
"Ok.I'm.not exactly sure how this works or even what it's called."  
  
"Just show me if you can."  
  
Flash raised her hand and touched Paige's. Paige flinched a little, but didn't want to seem like she didn't trust the girl. Flash closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She then opened them, looking directly at Paige.  
  
"Did you see something?" Paige wanted to know, thinking that she had premonitions.  
  
"I don't see images.I just feel!"  
  
"What are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel a little sadness for your sister's death and for your birth parents abandoning you."  
  
"Oh.of course, you're an empath," Paige realized.  
  
Flash quickly removed her hands from Paige's. She was scared. Scared that someone may just put her in a mental institution, and she wasn't read for that.  
  
"I've got an idea," Paige blurted out. "My sisters should be gone on their trips, why don't I show you something, that'll help you understand your powers better."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"A source of me and my sister's powers!"  
  
Paige stood up and with her hand outstretched to Flash.  
  
"You trust me enough to show me that?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Paige smiled.  
  
Flash grabbed Paige's hand, and the emotions filled her until she'd eventually had to let go.  
  
"Hold on," Paige says with a smile before orbing back to the manor.  
  
**** Blue and White orbs filled the attic hallway as Phoebe had been walking down the hall, when she noticed it. Phoebe decided to go up stairs to see what was going on. When she entered the room, Phoebe saw that Paige was with a young dark haired girl standing by the Book of Shadows, flipping through the pages. Phoebe didn't feel too comfortable about it. She voiced her opinion.  
  
"Oh.Paige," Phoebe called her to her sister in a high pitched voice.  
  
Paige looked up as Phoebe called to her. Oh no, she thought. Phoebe's gonna kill me. Not to mention Piper when she finds out.  
  
"Yes?" Paige asked innocently.  
  
"Can I talk to you over here?" Phoebe said as she gestured over by the door.  
  
"Yeah sure," She said to Phoebe. "Flash, you look through the book. Maybe you'll find something about being an empath."  
  
"Ok," as Flash begin flipping through the book of shadows.  
  
Paige walked over to Phoebe, who looked a bit upset.  
  
"Two questions...who is she and why she here?"  
  
"Oh her? That' just.Flash, my new charge. I was just doing my job.helping her!"  
  
"I see.Aren't you supposed to be secretive??"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why aren't you being secretive," Phoebe said snappy like.  
  
"I wouldn't have brought her here, if I didn't think it was ok."  
  
Phoebe relaxed a bit, still on guard though, incase something were to happen.  
  
"Ok, just make sure she's gone before I leave. If Piper knew, she'd have our heads for this.Keep an eye on that book," Phoebe said tuning to leave.  
  
"Sure ok."  
  
When Phoebe left, Paige thought I don't see what the big problem is. I mean she's gotta know who she is, and I can help her with that.  
  
*** Phoebe went back to her bedroom to pack. She had a big day tomorrow.She was going to be on The View. She went to her closet, pulled out a box marked Prue's clothes, pulled it out, and placed it on the bed.  
  
Phoebe decided that she wanted to dress conservatively. The women of The View might not understand her dressing style, she thought. Pulled out a black suit with a white blouse to go with it. It was a little wrinkly, so she thought she'd iron it. She wasn't the best ironer, but figured she could do a decent job, she thought. She tried it on, and it fit perfectly. Prue and she were always close in size.  
  
"She always hated it when I wore her things," Phoebe remembered.  
  
Since becoming some what of a local celebrity, she's been able to afford the kinds of clothes she's always wanted.even a nice car.  
  
Phoebe was always using Prue's credit cards, and she always was upset about that, but they were sister, and eventually got over it.  
  
She quickly took off the outfit and placed it on her bed, dressed in the clothes she was wearing, and continued to pack the rest of her clothes that she needed.  
  
The time passes and Phoebe looked at the clock on her night stand, and realized that she needed to get moving. She hurried down to the laundry room, with the suit and the blouse. Ironed her suit quickly and then quickly ran up the stairs to her, placed in her suitcase.  
  
Phoebe knew that the cab she called would be there soon.She was nervous being away from home, even if it was over night. Phoebe knew that she had to live her life some how, otherwise Wicca would rule her life, even if that did rule a chuck of it now.  
  
"New York," she said to herself. "I haven't been there since after grams died. I think I'll revisit some of my old hunts, if I can!"  
  
Phoebe smiled and finished her packing. She took her bags downstairs as the cab driver honked the horn. Before she realized it, she was off to The Big Apple; New York City.  
**** Leo and Piper orbed in an inconspicuous spot at the Hotel that he'd made reservations at.  
  
"Where are we at?" she whispers in his ear.  
  
"It's a surprize," he smiled.  
  
Piper wrinkled her nose at her husband. He grabbed for her hand as they begin to walk out to the reservation desk. She couldn't tell where they were, but she was excited, and couldn't wait for things to begin.  
  
"Hello, welcome to The Hyatt Bahamas," the receptionist said.  
  
Piper's face lit up. Leo nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Do you have a reservation sir?"  
  
"Yes, I do.Reservation for Wyatt."  
  
The reservationist checks the computer. When he finally finds the reservation, there was a note attached to it. 'Give the couple what ever they like.NO CHARGE. Fred Lansing, Owner.'  
  
"Ah, yes, Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt. Room 4223 the Honeymoon suite."  
  
"Oh Leo, the honeymoon suite?" She says wrapping her arms around him and kissed him in the lips, excitedly.  
  
"I wanted it to be special.for you."  
  
She smiled at her husband. Piper couldn't believe how romantic the trip was beginning.  
  
"Did I tell you I love," she gushed.  
  
"Um.not in the last half hour.No!"  
  
"Love is in the air," the receptionist says with a smile. "Jerry will show you to your room," he told the couple as he rang the bellboy.  
  
A young man approached the couple, and the receptionist took the card key, as they followed.  
  
"Leo, you're gonna have to tell me how you did this."  
  
"Maybe later," he said coyly.  
  
"Oh," she says flirtatious as the elevator doors close.  
  
*** Paige head back over to Flash. The young girl look natural behind the book, as if that was what she was born to be.a witch.  
  
Flash was so engrossed in her reading. So many spells, so many demons; she couldn't believe that this was in the book. Flash was glad Paige was her whitelighter.To help her understand the powers that she was given.  
  
"So.did you find anything in there?" Paige wondered as she approached Flash.  
  
"No.I've been just checking it out. So many spells and demons."  
  
"I know.I was overwhelmed with it myself.I even took out the book out of the house to work with me.Tried coping the pages, but it didn't work. I even cast spells I shouldn't have, and they backfired on me. My sisters were none to pleased, that they had to clean up my mess."  
  
"What do you mean backfired?"  
  
"I did everything for my benefit. That's not right.That's person gain."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Enough about me lets see if we can find out about empaths."  
  
Paige flipped through the pages of the book, finally coming to a page about empaths.  
  
"Here's something," Paige pointed out. "Empathy, the ability to sense human emotions. The owner also has the ability to alter emotions or transmit their own onto others"  
  
As Paige read about what an empathy means, all the color in the young girls face drained. She was white as a ghost. Flash didn't want to feel anyone else's pain. She knew that from on she'd have to be really careful.  
  
"I'm sure I can find more about it from my sisters.That's if you want to know."  
  
"I don't know.I guess."  
  
*** Phoebe arrived at the airport with a few minutes to spare. She sat down in the first class lounge to wait. Phoebe was glad that The Bay Mirror. It wasn't that she couldn't spare it; she didn't want to go to all the trouble of setting everything up, and then having everything fall through at the last minute. Then she'd lose all that money. Of course she'd hoped if that happen, her bosses would reimburse her, but she wasn't holding that.  
  
Phoebe was hoping she'd get some shopping in either before or after her appearance on the View. She didn't have a clue what to get her family, but she'd know it once she seen it.  
  
A waitress came up to Phoebe.  
  
"Ms Halliwell, would you like a drink?"  
  
"Um.Not right now.I'm fine.Thanks."  
  
That waitress smiled and walked away. Phoebe was so excited. She couldn't wait to go back to New York. It's the feeling she had, when she first when.  
  
Phoebe looked at her watch a few times, hoping that it would be time to board the plane. It was only 10 am. It felt like afternoon to her. It would be once she arrived at the airport in New York.  
  
Phoebe picked up a 'People Magazine', to pass the time. She read the latest on Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake.  
  
"What a slut," she whispered to herself. "He's a loser."  
  
Just then Justin Timberlake sits down across from her, at the exact same time she whispered to herself. She hadn't even noticed he heard what she had said.  
  
"So, you're reading about Britney Spears, I take it?" Justin inquired.  
  
"Huh? Oh!" She looked at the magazine and back at him. "Yeah, I am.I was just passing the time before I leave for New York."  
  
Phoebe was turning red, once she realized that he had overheard her ramblings. He smiled back at her, and then picked up the Bay Mirror, turned to page six. Justin took a double take once he realizes Ask Phoebe was the woman sitting in front of him.  
  
"Yes, that's me! I'm on my way to New York. I'm going to be on The View."  
  
"That's cool. They're nice ladies. You'll have a good time."  
  
"Thanks. I'm a bit nervous. It's my second interview.You don't want to know about my first interview."  
  
He smiled back at her. She realized that he must have seen her At Home with Nancy O'Dell interview.  
  
"Oh yeah, I think I saw that interview.You were very keep on fish."  
  
"Oh," as Phoebe embarrassment is visible.  
  
A voice came over the loud speaker, "Flight 201 to New York now boarding at gate 11."  
  
"That's me," she says getting up. "It was nice talking to you."  
  
"Same to you."  
  
She set the magazine down, and headed to the gate to bard the plane. Justin just stood there watching her walk away.  
  
***  
  
Piper and Leo were in aw as the bellboy opened the door to their room. It was the prettiest room that they'd ever see. Piper was still wondering how Leo could accomplish all this, and she didn't even have a clue how and most importantly when he had the time.  
  
The Wyatt's walked right into the living room. Look over to their left at the dinning room, and off the far right was a bar and the entrance to the bedroom. Straight ahead was the balcony. The view was of the ocean. It was a bright day out.  
  
"Wow, Leo," Piper exclaimed. "How'd you do this? It's so beautiful!"  
  
"Aww, I can't give away my secrets, now can I?"  
  
"Come on, tell me please!!!"  
  
Leo took Piper's hands in his and led her to the balcony. Quickly Piper forgot about asking Leo her question. She just concentrated on the view.  
  
"Leo, this so beautiful."  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
She tilted her head and smiled back at him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"What would you like to do?"  
  
"Oh.ah.can we go take a walk on the beach, since it's still day light?"  
  
"I like that idea," as he holds his wife. "First, you'll need to change into something more appropriate."  
  
"Like what?" she asks coyly.  
  
"You'll see, if you follow me," he says as he pulls his wife along to the bedroom.  
  
There were a few boxes the king size bed.  
  
"What's this?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Open the one on the right!"  
  
"Why not both?"  
  
"Only open one right now. The other one is for later."  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't have," Piper told Leo, but she secretly was anxious to fine out what was in the boxes.  
  
Leo knew his wife was so happy, and didn't feel the need to let Piper in on how he acquired all the lavish things. He figured it could spoil their time together, if she knew that Leo healed the owner of the hotel, and their trip was his reward.  
  
He watched as Piper open the box with a smile. She was like a kid at Christmas time. She pulled out Piper pulled out a 2 piece bathing suit with wrap around skirt. It was the prettiest bathing suit she'd ever seen. She didn't even own a bathing suit, because she never had the time to go swimming.  
  
"Oh honey, I love it. Thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome." Go try it on and we can go out and talk a walk and swim."  
  
"But, you don't anything?"  
  
"It's in the closet."  
  
"Ok," she said excitedly walking into the lavish bathroom.  
  
Leo went to the closet and pulled out cotton white pants and a off white cotton button down shirt, along with some swim trunks. He quickly changed and about the time he was finished, Piper was opening the door.  
  
"Wow," he said mesmerized.  
  
"Oh you!" Piper said modestly. "You don't look bad yourself."  
  
He smiled, "Thank you! Shall we?"  
  
"We shall."  
  
Piper and Leo went to the elevator, waited for it comes to their floor, stepped on when it arrived. They couldn't wait to begin their vacation. As they came to the lobby, Piper and Leo quickly went to the beach.  
  
They walked, talked, swam for hours. It seemed like a life time to them. It was precious to them, and knew it had to be live to the fullest, cause at any moment something could go horribly wrong.  
  
*** Flash was eager to leave and Paige could tell. She wasn't sure if she had accomplished was even gone.  
  
"This must be overwhelming for you; would you like to go downstairs.get away from magic's for awhile?"  
  
"Sure.whatever."  
  
The two girls headed down the stairs. As they were on their way to the solarium, a demon attacked them on the landing, knocking Paige down the steps. Before Paige landed, she orbed up to Flash. The empathic girl went flying up the stairs, and as she was trying to get up, he through an energy ball.  
  
Paige didn't orb quickly enough, because the demon's energy ball was a high level one, killing her instantly. Flash was gone. The demon again tried to through an energy ball at Paige, who was knelling beside the girl's body.  
  
"ENERY BALL," Paige called.  
  
When it was orbing into her hands, she quickly through it back at him, but he shimmered away. The energy ball flew in Piper's room, and scorched her curtains.  
  
"Damn, Piper's gonna kill me."  
  
She knelt back down besides Flash's body. The realization of losing an charge hit her hard.  
  
"I'm sorry. So sorry! I have failed you!"  
  
Paige didn't know what to do. She could just call Leo. That would interrupt their special time. She knew Phoebe couldn't bother. Paige was all alone.  
  
***  
  
Phoebe landed at the airport in New York City. She had grabbed her bags, and as she was heading out to hail a cab, a limo driver was waiting for with a sign that said HALLIWELL! It was a white Rolls Royce. Phoebe was excited.  
  
"This is so coo. I've never been in a Rolls Royce."  
  
She sat inside and soon the driver dropped her off at the hotel she was staying at. Phoebe went straight to the receptionist's desk. The bellboy took her up to her suit. Phoebe unpacked and decided to go to lunch and shopping.  
  
The middle Halliwell stopped at all kinds of stores, Sax's Fifth Avenue, Fitch and Abercrombie, and many of the other shops that she could find. She had bought several dresses for herself, a paint suit for Paige, Piper a nice summer dress, and a nice summer suit for Leo.  
  
"Hopefully we'll have some place to wear these to, besides P3."  
  
Phoebe returned to the hotel around 4:30pm. She had spent way too much, but it was worth it to her.  
  
"Hope they like what I got."  
  
*** Piper and Leo were resting in their room, after the blissful day that they had. The couple had been lying on the floor of the living room watching TV. This was something that way rare and far and few between. Piper looked over at Leo lovingly. He always wanted her to look at him like that.  
  
"Leo, I really had a good time. Thank you."  
  
"You are very welcome honey, but the day isn't over yet!"  
  
"Oooh, that's right.There's that other box in the bedroom," Piper says getting up to go into the bedroom, and Leo followed.  
  
Piper sat on the bed next to the box; she picked it up and began opening it. She found a long flowing blank Versace gown with a plunging V neck. Piper stood up in front of the mirror, and held it to herself.  
  
"Leo, it's beautiful. Thank you."  
  
Piper hadn't even noticed the box on the floor.  
  
"There's another box by the bed honey."  
  
Still holding the dress up to her, she saw the other box. Piper picked the box and ripping the off the lid, to reveal black heels.  
  
"Leo, you've thought of everything."  
  
"A beautiful dress, for a beautiful woman."  
  
"That's so sweet," she says placing an arm around his neck and hugging him.  
  
Stepped back from Leo and placed the dress on the bed, "I've got to get ready."  
  
She went into the bathroom. Everything that she usually wore, like makeup, perfume and jewelry were there waiting for her.  
  
"I don't when he had time to do this, but he is a wonderful husband."  
  
About an hour had passed, Leo had gotten ready, even brushed his teeth, while Piper was getting ready. He sat on a chair waiting for her to come. The door open, and out stepped Piper. It was as if he'd seen her for the first, she was so beautiful.  
  
"Oh, Piper, you have mesmerized me once again."  
  
Piper smiled. She was so happy for the first time, in a long time.  
  
Piper had worn her hair up in a French twist, and wore small diamond studs. She had decided not to ware the necklace she was given, it would have been too much.  
  
"Where are we going?" Piper asks as she wrapped her arm around his.  
  
"It's a surprize."  
  
Piper and Leo headed to the elevator. Soon they were at the lobby floor. When they both came out of the elevator, Leo took a left, and the couple walked down a corridor and into a small ballroom. It had been set up specifically for them.  
  
"This is so wonderful Leo. You never stop surprising me."  
  
*** Phoebe ate dinner in her room, and suddenly started feeling bad. Phoebe couldn't explain it, but she knew it was going to get bad. So she picked up the phone and called Paige, but wasn't there. So Phoebe thought.  
  
"Maybe I'm overacting," she thought. I hope everything is ok. I don't want to spoil everyone's fun."  
  
After she finished her dinner around 7pm, she went straight to bed. The jet leg had finally gotten to her. She had to be at the studio early in the morning.  
  
****  
  
Leo and Piper walked over to the only table in the room. He pulled out a chair for her, she sat down, and he pushed her up to the table. Leo sat down at the other side of her.  
  
A few minutes later waiter came out with their dinner, and Leo motioned for the band to play a slow song.  
  
After the couple was finished with their dinner, they began to slow dance on the dance floor.  
  
"Leo, thank you. This has been a wonderful evening."  
  
He smiled and kissed her. Leo knew she needed this as much as he did. He held her closely to him and they dance. It seemed as though they were floating on air.  
  
Piper suddenly had a strange feeling, but didn't want Leo to know. She didn't want her evening ruined by demons. Just then a demon shimmered in. Piper flicked her hands and the room quickly froze along with the demon. It quickly adapted to Piper's powers. She was stunned nonetheless. Her powers rarely fail her.  
  
In the midst of her freezing the room, Leo also froze, and she quickly unfroze him.  
  
"What?" Leo asked not realizing was going on. "We've talked about this before. You can't just freeze me."  
  
"Demon," she pointed out"  
  
She tried blowing the demon up, but he simmered away to quickly.  
  
"He's good," she said.  
  
Piper unfroze the room, and the band continued playing on, as if nothing was going on. Leo and Piper were standing in the middle of the room thinking what just happened.  
  
"Ok, what just happened?" Piper asked confused.  
  
"I don't know, but that was just too easy.We better get back to the manor."  
  
"What about all this?? I really don't want to leave!"  
  
"I know. I don't want to really leave either, but we can always come back. I have it on good authority that there will be a room for us whenever we decide to getaway."  
  
Piper sighed not wanting to leave, "I guess you're right. Let's get going."  
  
Leo smiled and kissed his wife's forehead. He really wanted this to be a special night for her. The couple headed off to a less conspicuous area, and orbed back to the manor. It was unusually quiet.  
  
"Paige," Piper called out.  
  
"She's here," Leo says sensing for Paige.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Upstairs," as he finally got a locale on her.  
  
Piper climbed the stairs, thinking the worst thing had happened. Her sister was hurt or even dead. She couldn't handle losing another sister.  
  
When she finally made it up the rest of the steps, there was Paige with a dead body.  
  
"W-what happened?" Piper asked just as a piece of hair fell in her face, she quickly tucked it behind her ear.  
  
"I-I-I lost her," Paige stammered.  
  
"Honey, it's ok," Piper knelt by Paige. "LEO!"  
  
Leo orbed up quickly instead of running up the stairs. When he finally materialized, he saw Piper and Paige knelling next to a young woman. He realized who she was by the look on Paige's face.  
  
"Paige.I'm so sorry," He said knelling by the body.  
  
"Heal her, Leo," Piper demanded.  
  
Leo checked for pulse. He knew that there wasn't going to be one, just by looking at her. He'd saved enough people to know when they were alive, and this girl wasn't. Piper knew by the look on his face, that the girl was dead.  
  
"C'mon honey. Leo's gonna take care of her."  
  
Piper helped Paige up, and the sisters walked down the hall to Paige's room. Piper helped Paige into bed and sat with her until she was to sleep. Leo orbed the body away when he saw that it was clear too.  
  
*** The next morning, Phoebe had to be at the set by 10:00 pm. She got ready, ate breakfast quickly and head out shortly after.  
  
After arriving, she was met by the hosts of The View, to go over what they'll be discussing, and how long it would be. Phoebe was so excited. She really couldn't say anything much. She then went into makeup. Was there for a little while and then went to the green room, waiting for to go on TV.  
  
"This week, is advice week, and we have some of the renowned advice columnist to The View. Our first guest writes for The San Francisco Bay Mirror. She's recently been local magazine," Star Jones says as she shows the magazine to the audience. "She was actually the centerfold as well and the central story."  
  
Phoebe steps out the door to a roaring audience. She's overwhelmed, and heads over by the women, sits by Barbara and is greeted by all the women.  
  
"You've got a pretty big fan base now, is that right?" Meredith asks.  
  
"Yes. I get like 10 bags a day, and never really seem to get through them. I try to be honest and tell it like it is."  
  
"Tell us how you got into the advice business," Starr asked curiously.  
  
"It's kinda of a long story," Phoebe began. "My sisters and I met this lady, I helped her with her column, and I ended up getting the job."  
  
Phoebe really didn't want to go into all the details about how things really happened. She wasn't lying; she just left out the important details.  
  
"Tell us about your sisters," Meredith asked.  
  
"Well, my older sister Prue was into photography before she died.Piper is married to a great guy and owns a great night club called P3, and my baby sister Paige, she was a little like me, when I was young. A bit of a free spirit and a little rebellious and she's actually a lot like Prue."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about Prue," Barbara said. "How'd she died.If you don't mind me asking?"  
  
Phoebe didn't exactly know what to say, and she said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"A robbery gone wrong."  
  
"How terrible," Barbara replied.  
  
Joy felt the need to liven things up a bit  
  
"What's with the P's?" Joy asked.  
  
"It's a family thing.My mother was Patricia, my grandmother was Penelope, and her mother before that was Piper, and great aunts were Phoebe and Prudence."  
  
"Family traditions are important to you?" Barbara asked.  
  
"Oh yes. We take it very seriously."  
  
"Tell us what made you pose for this?" Joy asked showing the magazine once again.  
  
Oh boy, Phoebe thought nervously.  
  
"It was nothing.I guess you could say I was under a spell," Phoebe joked. The women all giggle at Phoebe.  
  
"Ok, we've got time for a few questions," Starr announced.  
  
A young woman steps up to the mike.  
  
"Hi!" I was wondering.I have 3 sisters and I don't get along with them.I was wondering how you and your sisters are very close."  
  
"We weren't close at all growing up. My older sister Prue and I never saw eye to eye. Our mother died when we were all young, and Prue basically took care of us, while we were growing. Piper was always trying to mediate between us all the time. Now I find myself in the middle now. Sometimes trying to mediate between Paige and Piper, but they've learned fighting isn't the answer. Just makes everything worse.Anyway since Grams died, we've stuck together and we communicate a lot. We're always honest and that helps."  
  
"Thank you, next person," Starr says.  
  
Another young meekly woman gets up to the mike as the other woman sits down.  
  
"How do I go about meeting nice normal guys??"  
  
"They are all over.Just a bit hard to find sometimes," Phoebe smiled. "You could probably go to a respectable night club, a nice restaurant, even the movies, or even at the grocery store. You just have to be will to put yourself out there, so that a guy will notice you. Most importantly love yourself before doing of that stuff and just be you."  
  
"Some very good advice. Unfortunately, we're out of time. Thank you so much for being here Phoebe," Starr said.  
  
"Thanks for having me here. I really enjoyed meeting all of you."  
  
"Our next guest will be Sarah Long from right here in New York, we'll be right back," Starr said."  
  
"And we're clear," the director said.  
  
One of the assistants helped Phoebe to the dressing room, grabbed her things, and head to a cab that had been waiting for her. It had taken her back to the hotel.  
  
It was around 12:30pm when she was in her room. She decided that she wasn't really up to going out, and remained in her room.  
  
She was getting hungry and wanted room service. She picked up the phone, and dialed room service.  
  
"Room service. How may I help you?" the person on the other end asked.  
  
"This Phoebe Halliwell in room 4342.I'd like chicken salad with Italian dressing."  
  
"Anything else Ms Halliwell?"  
  
"Yes, I'd like some spring water, please."  
  
"Ok, that'll be up in about 15-20 minutes. We are running a bit behind."  
  
"No problem," Phoebe says as she hands up the phone.  
  
Phoebe then grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, scanned the ban until she came across her favorite movie.  
  
"Oh it's been awhile since I've seen this," she says making herself comfortable at the end of the bed.  
  
A little while later, there was a knock at the door. Phoebe looked up at her watch and they were right on time.  
  
"Be there in a minute," Phoebe says heading to the door."  
  
She opened the door; there stood a dark haired young girl resembling Paige's charge.  
  
"Flash?" She asked as she believes it was really Flash.  
  
"Who?" They girl asked. "You must have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Francesca.  
  
"You really look like this girl that my sister knows."  
  
Phoebe stepped back to allow the girl to bring the cart into the room.  
  
"Right here?"  
  
"That's fine," Phoebe says grabbing her purse. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks for the tip Ms Halliwell," as Francesca and Phoebe both hold the bill.  
  
Suddenly a familiar feeling flows through Phoebe's body, tingling in her spine, ringing in her ears. She closes her eyes tightly and gasps as the image that fills her mind. Phoebe saw Francesca getting hit with an energy ball and fast as it came on, it left her. Francesca was staring back at her, wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
"Ma'am, are you ok?"  
  
Breathing heavily she responds," Yeah I am."  
  
Francesca quickly grabbed the money and quickly left Phoebe.  
  
I can't let that girl go, she thought.  
  
"Wait, please stay!"  
  
"I'm sorry.I can't!"  
  
"Please.your life may depend on it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please," Phoebe pleaded with the young girl.  
  
"Is this a joke? Am I on Candid Camera?"  
  
"I know you must really believe that I'm crazy.If I were in your shoes, I'd be believe the same thing.Just give me a few minutes to explain."  
  
"All right," the girl came back in the room with Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe closed the door and walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Francesca stood there with her arms folding across her chest.  
  
"This is gonna sound strange.I believe you're in danger.A man is going to hurt you, while you are at work."  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
"That I can't tell you!"  
  
"I'm leaving then."  
  
"No, No, wait!"  
  
Phoebe knew she had to tell her the truth, whether this girl believed her or not.  
  
"I can see things.Past and future things.I saw a man kill you," Phoebe trailed off.  
  
"Look, lady, I don't have time for this," Francesca spat back not wanting Phoebe to really know that she knew what was going on.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry, but it is true."  
  
"I've gotta get back to work," The girl started to open the door, but suddenly had a bad feeling. "You think something will happen?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
The young girl turned to face Phoebe.  
  
"You were right about Flash. I do believe you. I know what's going to happen.I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid.A few months back I received these premonitions and my sister received Empathy. She locked herself away, because she didn't want to deal with feelings. Any type of feelings but her own. She didn't even want to know what her powers were. I had to look research what our powers were.Now.Now she doesn't have to deal with."  
  
Phoebe was in shock, she never met another psychic that had the same premonition she had. Of course there was that gypsy, but she intercepted her premonition.  
  
"What do you mean doesn't?"  
  
"I had a premonition of her yesterday with some red head woman. I guess they were at some Victorian house. A man shot some type of blue ball at them, killing my sisters. The last thing I saw was the man getting ready to shoot his blue ball at the red head."  
  
"Paige," Phoebe thought the worst. "Yesterday I had a feeling...Almost like a premonition wanting out.I'm really worried now. I haven't heard from her.  
  
"Maybe she came out of it ok," Francesca says hopeful.  
  
"I've gotta get home, but I don't want to interrupt my sister and her husband on their getaway."  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Call my sister Paige," Phoebe suggested.  
  
***  
  
Leo was gone all night and most of the morning. Piper had changed and been up and downstairs with the book of shadows in hand. She had gone into the kitchen, was there for several hours.  
  
She'd looked in the book several times, but she didn't have any luck. She really didn't have anything to go on, and with Phoebe not around to get a premonition, she had nothing.  
  
"I wish Phoebe were here!"  
  
Leo orbed in a few minutes later. He looked tired.  
  
"Hi honey," Piper says half asleep.  
  
"Did you get any sleep?"  
  
"No, I was up with Paige most of the night.She's blaming herself for losing that girl. I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Let me talk to her. Maybe I can reason with her."  
  
"I guess that would be better, she listens to you."  
  
Leo turned on his heals and started to walk to Paige's room, when Piper called to him.  
  
"Hey, what did you do with the girl?"  
  
'Darryl is handling it."  
  
"Ok, I'll continue to look in the book, maybe Phoebe'll call."  
  
"If she does, I'll orb to get her."  
  
Leo continued on his way to Paige's room. Once he was there, he knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes?" Paige asked meekly.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Sure," Paige says getting up to open the door. "Hi."  
  
"Paige stepped aside so that Leo could enter into her room.  
  
"Did Piper send you up here?"  
  
"No, I suggested it myself.I know what it's like to lose an innocent and a charge.It's hard, but you move on to the charge.You can't to attached."  
  
She gave a look that said yeah right. He knows all that look what that was for.  
  
"Ok, there are exceptions.Besides I got to know Piper, Prue and Phoebe before they knew who I was."  
  
Paige scrunched up her face.  
  
"It's my job, Paige!"  
  
"I know.How do I get passed it?"  
  
"You just do. There's no real way to do it, you just have to do it I know that it doesn't help much."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well, to get started, you can help your sisters vanquish this demon."  
  
"I guess that would help."  
  
Paige realized he was right. She'd feel better when this demon was dead. Flash wouldn't have died in vain. Just then she heard Phoebe voice calling to her.  
  
"What is it, Paige?"  
  
"Phoebe's calling me!"  
  
"Wonder why she didn't call me?"  
  
"Probably because she thinks your still with Piper on your getaway."  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
"I'll go," she said orbing to Phoebe.  
  
Paige materialized in Phoebe's hotel room in from of Francesca. She hadn't even noticed anyone else was in the room.  
  
"What'd you need Pheebs?"  
  
"I had a premonition of Francesca," Phoebe says as she brings the young girl forward for Paige to see.  
  
Paige's mouth dropped open. She thought it was her charge, Flash.  
  
"Flash," Paige says under her breath.  
  
"No, I'm not Flash.I mean Faith.She's my sister, and I'm Francesca."  
  
"We need to get her back to the manor immediately," Phoebe says. "A demon is after her."  
  
Paige grabbed both Phoebe and Francesca's hands and orbed them back to the manor. The demon followed quickly there after.  
  
When the fully materialized in the kitchen. Francesca looks around to see where she was taken, and then checked her body out. When everything was there, she sighed in relief.  
  
"Whoa, that was a strange experience," Francesca said.  
  
"Yeah, the first few are," Phoebe explains as she notices Piper. "Piper, I didn't know you were back!"  
  
"Had too. Demon attacked," Piper summed it up quickly.  
  
"Oh," Phoebe said. "I had a premonition of this girl dying."  
  
Phoebe pulled Francesca forward, Piper couldn't believe how much this girl looked like the girl she could Paige with in the hallway.  
  
"They're sisters, incase you're wondering," Paige explained.  
  
"Formalities later," Piper told the group. "Phoebe look in the book here, for the demon you saw. Chances are it's the same one. These girls must be important or are about to do something important."  
  
Phoebe quickly sat down at the table and began thumbing through the book. A few minutes later, she came across the demon. He was pretty powerful she thought, but there was a vanquishing spell in the book.  
  
"There's a spell in here, so he should be easily vanquished," Phoebe pointed out.  
  
"LEO," Piper called out to her whitelighter/husband.  
  
Leo hurried into the kitchen from the other room.  
  
"What did you need?" He asked entering the kitchen.  
  
"I need you to take her somewhere safe," Piper told him.  
  
Leo grabbed Francesca's hand and orbed some place safe.  
  
Phoebe pulled her glass case, and placed her glasses on and began to read about the demon.  
  
"Chance is a warlock? Hmm. As with all warlocks, they kill witches powers and use them against them. He's been around for a 100 years, it looks like, and killed man many witches," Phoebe read. "The spell doesn't seem strong enough, but we'll have to use it anyway."  
  
Just then the warlock blinded in. Piper tried blowing him up, but he just blinked away and back again. Phoebe stood up and levied towards him. She tried kicking him, but he swooshed her away like a fly. Paige saw a knife on the counter, she called for it.  
  
"KNIFE!"  
  
The knife orbed off the counter and begins orbing into her hands, before it fully materialized, she threw it at the warlock, but he blinked away. The knife landed into the wall.  
  
"PAIGE!"  
  
"Hey," Paige said raising her arms in the air. "I can't help it. He blinked away."  
  
Phoebe quickly go up off the floor, wrote the spell down.  
  
"Got the spell, let's finish the sucker off."  
  
The Charmed Ones headed into the dinning room, looking carefully for the warlock. He blinked in and our so many times, it was hard for them to try to vanquish him. Chance finally blinked away. The girls thought that was a little easy. They stopped in the sitting room.  
  
"That was a little easy," Phoebe pointed out.  
  
"You're telling me," Paige agreed.  
  
"Let's not take any chances.Pun intended.It could be a set up," Piper told her sisters. "Wait a minute.That wasn't who I saw yesterday. These are two different things.Or are they??"  
  
"You're right, Piper," Paige agreed. "It's really fishy."  
  
"If it is, we've got to protect each other," Phoebe atoned.  
  
When the girls were in sitting in the sitting room, Paige remember the book was still in the kitchen and the warlock was still on the lose. She called out for the book.  
  
"Book of Shadows, ATTIC!"  
  
The book orbed to her and them up to the attic.  
  
"Paige, what are you doing?" Piper wanted to know.  
  
"Just felt uneasy, knowing the book was in the kitchen."  
  
"Good enough reason," Phoebe agreed with Paige.  
  
The girls were caught off guard, when the demon appeared out of no where. He uses his powers on Paige. She went flying into the solarium. She orbed just before she hit the wall. He didn't even notice.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Piper asked of Phoebe.  
  
"I don't know. I think it's a tremor. It looks as if he's learned to control it through his hands."  
  
"Well, this is going to stop now, Piper said. "Paige!"  
  
She orbed next to Piper. The demon was ready to push them against the wall behind them, this time killing them for good.  
  
"Let's use it," Phoebe said to her sisters, hoping that they'd know what she was referring to.  
  
"Right," Piper and Paige said in unison.  
  
Power generated from the demons hands as the girls began chanting:  
  
"The Power of Three Will Set Us Free  
  
The power of the demon couldn't penetrate the circle around the Charmed Ones.  
  
The Power of Three Will Set Us Free  
  
The demon started scream in agony.  
  
The Power of Three Will Set Us Free."  
  
Before his last scream he blew up.  
  
"Works everything," Phoebe joked.  
  
"Yeah, but there's still a warlock on the loose," Paige commented.  
  
"Chance, the warlock," Phoebe said.  
  
The warlock materialized in as Phoebe made her comment, shocked. Not expecting to see the girls alive. Piper quickly raised her hands, and flicked them. The warlock blew up into thousands of tiny pieces.  
  
"All in a days work," Paige joked.  
  
"Now, lets just get back to as normal as we can possible be," Piper sighed. "LEO!"  
  
Leo and Francesca orbed back. He looked as if he had news he wanted to tell them. Piper knew all to well what that look meant.  
  
"Honey, what is it?" Piper asked.  
  
"The elders have informed me that Faith, Francesca and Felicia, were born as witches. They like you had their powers bound when they were children. It was only after a relative that died, that they received their powers."  
  
"Hmm, imagine 3 F's," Piper joked.  
  
"Who is Felicia?" Paige asked.  
  
"Felicia was my older sister, but she was murdered a few months back and a short time before that our mother was killed, and that's when we received our powers," Francesca told them.  
  
"What was Felicia's power?" Phoebe wondered.  
  
"I believe it was something like mind warping."  
  
"Ohh, now that would be a cool power. The bad guys wouldn't know what hit them," Paige said semi sarcastically.  
  
"The power is rare, Paige," Leo explained. "Because it has severe consequences if used in correctly."  
  
"Like what?" Phoebe asked curiously. "Death?"  
  
"Yes," Leo replied.  
  
"What were they? The next Charmed Ones?" Piper asked sarcastically.  
  
"As a matter of fact, they would have been, if you would have given up your destinies."  
  
"Oh, I see," Piper says feeling a little bad for the joke.  
  
"What are you gonna do now, Francesca?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I guess go back to New York," she replied. "Try to live my life.For as long as I can."  
  
"There's something that we can do to help you, if you're interested?" Piper asked hoping this girl would be ok either way.  
  
"What can you give me that you haven't already?"  
  
"We can help you live normally," Phoebe answered her question.  
  
Francesca began to cry. In the short time she had her powers, they became somewhat burdensome. She never wanted any of it. She couldn't help others because she couldn't really help herself.  
  
"I'd like that very much."  
  
***  
  
After 20 minutes passed, Paige brought a glass of blue liquid to the young girl.  
  
"Here you go," Paige says handing the glass to Francesca.  
  
The young girl drank the contents of the glass.  
  
"I don't feel any different," she says thinking the potion didn't work.  
  
"Try touching something," Phoebe suggested.  
  
Phoebe and Francesca looked around the room for an object to touch. Phoebe then found a picture of Patty and handed it to the girl. She closed her eyes, waiting for a premonition to come, but it never came.  
  
"No, nothing," she says.  
  
"Then it work," Piper tells her with a smile. "Now this is the beginning of your life. I mean a normal life."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is," Francesca says smiling. "And I better get back to that life before I get fired."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll take you there," Paige offered her an orb there. "Phoebe don't you need to get your stuff and check out as well?"  
  
Paige looked at her watch and Phoebe jumped up.  
  
"Yeah, I better go. I've got a lot of stuff in there that I just bought. Not to mention the stuff that I brought with me."  
  
Piper looked at Leo and smiled back at him, knowing very well where they should be right about now!"  
  
"Think the room is still available?" Piper asked flirtatiously.  
  
"I don't see why not," Leo said grabbing Piper's hand and bringing her close enough to kiss her.  
  
"Um.we'll be back.you call us," Piper says as they are about to orb. "Make that we'll be back whenever."  
  
Piper's voice echoes around the room. Phoebe and Paige just giggled like school girls.  
  
"We better go," Paige says grabbing Phoebe and Francesca's hands.  
  
Soon they were back in Phoebe's room. She quickly gets her things and begins heading out the door.  
  
"Meet me outside the hotel!"  
  
"Ok," Paige yells back.  
  
Francesca grabbed the food card and begins heading out the door.  
  
"It was really nice to meet you, Paige," She says. "But I've gotta get going. I'm really sorry to cut it short."  
  
"Just a minute.I really want to apologize for losing your sister.I mean it was my irresponsibility that got her killed.I could have tried to save her."  
  
Francesca turned around and smiled weekly at Paige.  
  
"It's not your fault.Bad things happen to good people. I don't blame you and I'm sure Faith doesn't blame you either."  
  
"I know, but." Paige said as she cut off.  
  
"That's right, I don't blame you," a voice echoed through the room.  
  
Paige and Francesca looked around the room, wondering who it could be. A figured materialized in front of them.  
  
"Faith!" Paige whispered under breath.  
  
"Hey, it's no sweat. I don't blame. Like Franny said, it ain't your fault. You were just helping me. Maybe if you'd gotten to me sooner, and protected me, this might never have happened, but it did. You did good by defending my honor, and I didn't die in vain. You saved my sister, and that, I'm grateful for. Thank you Paige."  
  
"I really need to hear that. Thank you," Paige says feeling a lot better.  
  
"It's good to see you Faith!"  
  
"It's good to see you too, but lets make sure we don't see each other for a long time to come," Faith joked.  
  
Faith and Francesca both laughed.  
  
"Hey, theys be calling me," Faith says. "I'll be around watching over you's two!"  
  
With that Faith leaves in a flash!  
  
Francesca turns to Paige.  
  
"Well, with that, I must leave. My boss will kill me if I'm not back soon!"  
  
"Yeah, me too! Phoebe's probably waiting."  
  
Francesca leaves as Paige orbs downstairs and Phoebe's waiting.  
  
"What took you so long?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh, let's just say I had a visitor!"  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yeah, she put things in prospective for me."  
  
"Well, that's good, but you know, we should really get going."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Phoebe and Paige orbed home.  
  
***  
  
Piper and Leo orbed back to the suit they had.  
  
"I'm so glad we're here." Piper said as she trailed off.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I feel about leaving Paige,"  
  
"I think she'll be ok," he says. "Besides, I can tell she's feeling better already."  
  
"Really..that's god.now that's out of the way, can we get to our..." Leo cuts her off with a kiss.  
  
Piper was so happy to even have a partially normal life; she had sisters and a loving husband to make it worth while. She never wanted to lose this feeling. Leo was her soul mate and she never wanted to lose that either.  
  
Finally in a long time, they have time for themselves. She never would forget.  
  
Leo broke the kiss to breath.  
  
"I hope we can have more of this," she says looking around.  
  
"We will.We will," Leo says going in for another kiss.  
  
All was well with the Halliwell's.Until the next demon attack.  
  
The End 


End file.
